Soul Reapers of Atmos
by Akira Namikaze
Summary: What would you do if you were torn from your world, your family, and your friends? Ichigo Kurosaki has been torn from his home and, along with his good friend Akira, is placed into the world of the Storm Hawks, but with Akira missing. What will Ichigo and the Storm Hawks do? Rated T for swearing, some violence etc! R&R! Suitable for underage readers!
1. Prologue

**Soul Reapers of Atmos**

What would you do if you were torn from your world, your family, and your friends? Ichigo Kurosaki has been torn from his home and, along with his good friend Akira, is placed into the world of the Storm Hawks, but with Akira missing. What will Ichigo and the Storm Hawks do when Master Cyclonis uses a different source of power for her Storm Engine?

A/N:

MidnightEden234: Okay, it's been a while since I've had so much fun writing a story! I hope ya'll really like this one, because I sure as hell do! And I couldn't have asked for a better author to write this with than this one right here! *points at me *  
Ichigo: You're so cheesy.  
MidnightEden234: *slaps the back of Ichigo's head* Try to be nicer strawberry! Or I'm coming after you!  
Me: Oh c'mon this fic is as much yours as it is mine, ya'know.  
MidnightEden234: *pats me on the back* I know but it is your idea.  
Me: *grins at you* I know ^^  
MidnightEden234: Let's do disclaimer.  
Me: Sure.  
MidnightEden234: We don't own Bleach or Storm hawks only the plot so enjoy :D

**Prologue**

"I told you it was a waste of time!" Finn stated. He turned to his side, gently kicking the pavement whilst doing so. Despite the mad wind, his hair still stood up tall.

"So we may not be official… I'm still a Sky Knight, you're still my Squadron and we're still friends, right?" Aerrow questioned, giving each of his friends an undefeated look while they each returned sceptical ones.

Stork was the first to respond, his black eyes narrowing in a slightly cunning manner. "Oh? I'm only with you until something better comes along," he grumbled, rather more to himself but loud enough that the others still heard it.

As if mocking them, another cool burst of wind rushed past the Storm Hawks.

Piper let out an irritated sigh. "I wish people would take us seriously," she whinged. "We're not just kids. We have the skills, we have the gear-"

"We have Finn," Finn interrupted, dully pointing to himself and receiving an eye roll from Radarr. "Chica-cha," he attempted to woo the others, pointing both his fingers out like two pistols.

A low rumble interrupted the young team. All eyes turned down the street where another Sky Knight Squadron was quickly approaching.

Another gust of wind chilled the Sky Hawks to the bone. They each seemed to ignore the cold though, and watched the others pull up.

"It's Carver and the Red Eagles," Junko informed.

"Come on, let's go meet them!" Piper suggested, though it was more an order. She beckoned the others to follow her as she walked towards the Red Eagles.

As their name suggested, the Red Eagles were dressed in red. Their clothing was similar to the Storm Hawks, with bits and patches of armour atop a skin-tight body suit. The Red Eagles leader, Carver gave each member of the Storm Hawks a good look over before his vision was cut off by a hand. That hand belonged to Aerrow. He held it out as a gesture to shake hands with Carver. The young Sky Knight smiled, "It's a real honour to meet you Carver. I'm Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks."

"Aren't you a little short to be a Sky Knight, kid?" was the not-so-polite response from Carver. He gave them all a grin that blended in with a sneer before he and his Squadron rode off to a blue tower, which was glowing and standing tall in the distance.

**-Beacon Tower-**

The Red Eagles Squadron stopped outside the doors of the Beacon Tower where the most powerful crystal resides in. The light from the beacon shone like a blue bonfire. Just standing outside the tower gave every one of them butterflies in their stomach. They could feel its power flow through them from their head to their toes.

As Carver glanced at the building he felt a strong essence flow into him and he knew that it was his master telling him that it was time to take the Aurora Stone. One of the members approached him and asked "Sir, what now?"

The leader turned his head slightly and spoke as he turned to face the door, "It depends on what side you are on."

"Sir?"

"Long live Cyclonis." Whispered Carver before he turned round as he drew his weapon and sent an attack at his squad, causing them to freeze upon impact. He then slashed at the door, causing it to fall off its hinges thus allowing the traitorous Sky Knight to enter the building.

Carver reached the top of the tower and as he approached the stone, he could hear whispers from ancient times. Just as Carver's fingers came in contact with the mystical item, he heard the door open with a loud crash which shook the building to its core. Then a figure entered the room as if they were looking for something, causing to Carver panic a little, thinking he had been caught. A voice calls out from behind him "Akira! Where are you?" Answer me!"

Carver raised an eyebrow before he turned round to be face-to-face with an orange haired man. The male asked Carver "Who are you?"

To which the ex-leader of the Red Eagles, thinking quickly, lied, "The name's Carver and I am this crystal's keeper. I am taking it somewhere else so that it cannot be stolen."

The orange haired man answered. "My name is Ichigo and I'll leave you to your job..." The newly dubbed Ichigo wandered to a window, gazing over the strange floating town he had landed in. "Akira, where are you...?" he quietly mumbled to himself. "Or maybe I should find out where I am first?"

The door opened again, slamming with the same force Ichigo had just used. As he turned to see who had entered, he heard someone shout, "Carver you traitor! What have you done?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. He caught sight of the man from earlier, Carver, who was attempting a quick exit out another window. "A traitor?" Ichigo questioned. He narrowed his eyes, arm reaching towards the large cleaver-like sword resting on his back. "I hate guys like you who think they can hurt their friends!"

"Friends?" Carver laughed, "They were not my friends, boy."

"How can you say that? Bastard!" Ichigo lunged forward, sword held high. But to his surprise, Ichigo's attack met resistance against Carver's own weapon, a weapon the likes of which Ichigo had never seen before.

The Storm Hawks reached the top of the stairs, surprised not only with the fact that Carver held the Aurora Stone in his hand, but also with the stranger, his strange clothing and his bright orange hair. The female of the group saw the orange haired stranger place his hand over his face. A slight grin graced his features while dark energy formed over his face. It solidified in the form of a mask which instantly sent shivers up their spines due to the feeling of its dark power. When the stranger removed his hand, they saw all the details of the skull-like mask. It was bone-white with red markings on one side, covering the male's face. His eyes glowed gold-on-black as a reptilian hiss erupted from his throat.

Ichigo wasn't sure what was worse, exposing himself to his inner hollow's power or seeing the terrified expressions of others who saw his mask. At the moment, the pure horror shown on each member of the Storm Hawks faces gave him the upmost feeling of worry in his stomach. Whenever people gave him that look, it made him feel as if he was the monster, even if it was he who wanted nothing more than to protect others.

Ichigo could remember his friends' faces when he nearly tore apart the Cuatra Espada, Ulquiorra to pieces with his zanpakuto. He remembered everything clearly. He was in his Bankai state and he spoke slowly, with his hollow's voice, "**I'm sorry if this frightens you when I look like this.**"

Ichigo turned his attention back to Carver. A black/red energy rolled in around Ichigo's sword, burning bright like the Aurora Stone. Ichigo brought his blade above his head then quickly brought it down in Carver's direction. Whatever words he said were drowned out by the crackling and screeching caused by the Red Crescent he had just released. It caused a great hole in the wall of the tower, something that would not be patched up easily. Ichigo removed his mask, it fading to nothing through black and red waves of energy. His cold gold on black eyes faded away to warm brown calmly greeting the Storm Hawks who, throughout this whole ordeal, remained still by the stairs.

Carver was on his back, head resting on a fallen brick. With his eyes narrowed he whispered in a breathy voice, "What... are you?" Before his consciousness faded and he passed out. Ichigo placed his zanpakuto back onto his back, the white bandages rewrapping themselves around the blade.

**-Cyclonis's throne room, Cyclonia-**

The room was filled with the gentle hum of a machine. In the centre was a strange device which slightly resembles a scorpion should the creature have ten legs. Another peculiar figure stood in front of this device, a girl no less. Her form cloaked in dark purple and around her neck was a collar made of feather-like tendrils. Her fingers, skinny and some-what pale, typed away on a letter-less keyboard. The device responded to her unknown orders and welded bits and pieces of silver together. They were working on some evil plan the girl had concocted, and nothing suggested otherwise.

A loud crash sounded outside the room, causing the figure to jump slightly and she sighed in irritation as she grumbled, "What are my Talons doing, now?"

She walked from the device to the door and demanded to a guard, "Open the door!" The guard nodded his head and began to open the door when it was thrown open. Unfortunately for the guard, the door went into his face, easily breaking his nose. In the door frame stood the Dark Ace with a covered bundle, in the shape of a human, in his arms.

The cloaked figure looked at her most loyal servant as he placed the bundle onto the cold stone floor. As he bowed before her down on one knee, she questioned him in a mysterious manner, "What is this, Dark Ace?"

The Dark Ace was a strong silent type of man, who only did what needed to be done. He bowed with respect and always spoke with admiration to his master. He is a medium sized man with well-built arms and chest from combat, and he stood on strong legs which were used for jumping. He raised his head and spoke in a respective manner, "Master, it seems Carver has failed in stealing the Aurora Stone, but I believe that we have a substitute."

**-Back on Terra Atmosia-**

"So, you're a Soul Reaper?" Finn questioned.

"Uh huh." Ichigo replied with a nod.

"And that's a Zanpakuto?"

Ichigo nodded again.

"Named Zangetsu?"

And he nodded again.

"And that mask you had belongs to a Hollow?"

"Yes."

Finn stood in silence with his thumb to his chin. After a very brief moment of thought, Finn stated, "I don't get it."

Ichigo hung his head. Sighing, he stood up from his previous cross legged position on the ground and said, "Look, whether you get it or not, I need help to find my friend and you're the only ones who'll talk to me! Everyone else thinks I'm an alien..."

Aerrow extended his hand to the Soul Reaper. His face was oddly serious, but Ichigo could see the glint of welcoming in his eyes. "Well Ichigo Kurosaki, I don't know where your friend will be, but we'd be glad to help you find her."

Ichigo took Aerrow's hand and gave it a firm shake. He could feel Aerrow's strong will through this small action, a will that he and the young Sky Knight shared. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I hope one day I will be able to repay this debt I owe you."

"Oh, think nothing of it!" Piper responded. "We're happy to help."

"Besides, we don't know how to send you home so there's really all the time in the world for you to pay us b-Ow!" Finn was cut off sharply by Piper's foot.

Ichigo sighed, gazing off into the distance as memories of Karin, Yuzu, his friends, his father and even his mother rushed back to him.

Then a thought came to him.

Ichigo took out an image of him and Akira before the Winter War began and he showed it to the Sky Knight, pointing out the crimson head to him. "That's Akira. She's really, really important to me."

Finn peers over Aerrow's shoulder to look at the picture and within mere second he was in love! Finn tapped Ichigo's shoulder asking, "How important is she to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do I have a shot with her? Or is she already taken?"

"You can't talk about someone like that!" Ichigo immediately shouted in annoyance. "You don't even know her!"

"What is wrong with you?" Piper called out to Finn. "Can't you think of anything besides girls and surfing?"

"Of course I can!"

"Like what?"

"Uhh..." Finn gave her a goofy grin. "Food?"

Piper rolled her eyes. Ichigo chuckled to himself. These two reminded him of a certain tattooed red head and another certain raven haired midget.

**-Cyclonia-**

"Are the preparations complete?" Cyclonis asked, gazing back at the Dark Ace over her shoulder.

"Yes Master. Everything is ready now."

"Perfect," Cyclonis exclaimed calmly, a gentle grin present on her darkly colour lips. She looked up at her completed creation. "We have everything that we need. Starting tomorrow, the Sky Knights shall be no more!"

Dark Ace silently agreed by nodding his head as he looked up to the machine his master had made. There was a series of tubes connecting a chamber to a bud-shaped slot. It had originally been designed for the stone, but now their substitute hung there by the back of their clothing.

It had surprised Master Cyclonis when she removed the blanket from her servant's substitute only to find a teenage girl. Her long crimson hair had covered her face, but she was still positive she had never seen this girl before.

Nevertheless, this girl had indeed provided the perfect substitute for the Aurora Stone, and now Cyclonis had everything she needed to complete her plan. As Master Cyclonis left, the teenager lifted her head to open blue eyes lined with a red marking near the edge.

-  
MidnightEden234: Stay tuned for the next chapter. There might be a twist! Something that Akira Namikaze doesn't even know about...  
Me:*raises eyebrow*  
MidnightEden234: Don't forget to R&R or Aerrow will fire his Lightning Claw at you  
Me: O.O  
MidnightEden234: :D


	2. Age of Heroes

**Soul Reapers of Atmos**

What would you do if you were torn from your world, your family, and your friends? Ichigo Kurosaki has been torn from his home and, along with his good friend Akira, is placed into the world of the Storm Hawks, but with Akira missing. What will Ichigo and the Storm Hawks do?

A/N:

Me: Yepee another update *rubs hands together*  
MidnightEden234: *claps hand on my back* Good job  
Me: *grins* Thanks  
Ichigo: Why are am I still with you two anyway?  
Me: *glareas at Ichigo* Are we not fun enough for you Ichi-go!  
Ichigo: *gulps* You two are cool  
Me: *grins viciously* I thought so...  
MidnightEden234: Hey Aerrow! Over here! *waves Aerrow over*  
Aerrow: Hey you two! How are you?  
Me: I'm good.  
MidnightEden234: I'm super awesome  
Me: *raises eyebrow* Are you on your crazy pills again?  
MidnightEden234: Nooooo~.  
Me: *deadpans* I'm not convinvced, you know.  
MidnightEden234: :p  
Me: *rolls eyes*

**Chapter 1 – Age of Heroes**

**-Cyclonia-**

"_Where am I..?"_

The teenaged girl, who hung from the Storm Engine began to stir as her eyelashes flickered before they opened to reveal weary blue eyes.

"_What happened… Where…?"_

"I see that you have awoken." Cyclonis spoke, drawing the teen's attention to the sorceress. Her voice echoed throughout the room and shot into the girl's head form all sides, thus giving the girl a headache.

"_What's going on…?"_

"I am afraid that there is some bad news for you. If only you had remained unconscious for a few more minutes then you wouldn't have to go through this pain."

The girl gulped. _"Pain?"_

"Dark Ace, stand back." Cyclonis ordered. The Dark Ace nodded before moving to the other side of the throne room.

"What are you going to do?" the crimson haired girl asked in panic.

"I am going to reshape the world."

The teen watched the sorceress type away on a keyboard. She couldn't make out what words were typed, but she had a feeling that it would result in something bad. Moments later she felt the machine roar into life before all her senses were clouded in mind-blowing pain. The teen screamed out in agony, her blue eyes tearing up from the pain. It felt as though her very life was being drained from her body as the machine pulled out her power.

"Who shall be the first to fall?" Cyclonis asked to no one in particular. "There," the Dark Ace pointed to a small terra on the map.

"It's uninhabited?"

"Yes Master. Should the attack fail, none shall know of your plan and we can improve the machine and try again without any interruptions."

Cyclonis's lips curved into a cunning smile. "I do believe that is a brilliant idea."

"Thank you, Master Cyclonis."

Crimson light pooled into the machine and flowed through the tubes where it shifted and warped into black lightning. Dark clouds surrounded Cyclonia and formed into a hurricane. Black lightning shot into the eye of the storm and crawled through the clouds. This could only be the work of Cyclonis's plan. No other sorcerer was capable of suck darkness. As the energy flowed into the machine, Cyclonis and the Dark Ace were in awe for they have never seen such pure power come from a human. Only had a crystal ever demonstrated this kind of power.

**-The Condor-**

Ichigo sat on a bench a few meters away from the Storm Hawks, back facing the team. It wasn't that he didn't like the young team; it was just that he didn't feel like being around anyone. He was lost in thought, worried for his friend's safety. Ichigo knew, by now, that he was somewhere very far from his home. He was lucky enough to find nice people that agreed to help him, but what about Akira? Was she lucky enough?

**'King, we're drowning in here.'** Ichigo's eyes widened. There was no way that he just heard that voice again. No, he was only imagining things; people did that all the time when they were stressed.

**'You and I both know that sitting around here and sulking isn't going to bring her back.**'

"Shit..." Ichigo murmured. He wasn't imagining things... Shiro was back, talking to him live and in the flesh. Or, at least, live and in Ichigo's mind.

"What do **_you_** want?"

**'I though that'd be obvious,'** Shiro replied. He crossed his arms, a thin grin on his lips.

"You want to find Akira?" Ichigo questioned in fake belief. He laughed. "Like I'm going to believe you."

"Umm..." Finn interrupted. "Who exactly are you talking to?" Shiro laughed quietly while Ichigo mumbled in anger.

**'You look insane.'**

"I am not!"

**'I said you look insane, not that you were. But then again you are talking to yourself.'**

"I AM NOT."

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Aerrow questioned, giving Ichigo a look as if he'd grown a second head.

"I'm fine," Ichigo replied quickly.

"Doesn't look that way to me," Finn muttered, earning a harsh slap from Piper.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard," Junko commented.

"Well-" Whatever Piper was about to say had been cut off by a loud crackling noise. The air seemed harder to breathe. The area around them seemed to sway and jump.

"Whose Spiritual Pressure was that...?" Ichigo questioned.

He spun around as if that'd give him an answer, but it was the hollow within him that truly answered it. **'That was Akira. And from the looks of things she's in deep trouble.'**

"Akira!?" Ichigo screamed in worry.

Storm clouds rolled in both above and below as Ichigo could feel the same Spiritual Pressure rumbling through the clouds. Black lightning crackled the air with its intense energy. He took out his sword, anger and worry at the root of his reason. Without calling for it, his Bankai activated. Black and crimson coated his entire being. His thick, cleaver-like sword having compressed itself into a thin, black katana.

The Storm Hawks watched this in shock, though they had slightly become used to this man surprising them. As the black and red energy vanished, Ichigo could be seen standing in his Bankai. His right hand held his sword in a strong grip, his clothing swaying gracefully in the storm's rather ruthless wind. "I am going to save you, Akira." Ichigo promised aloud. Ichigo leapt into the air, much higher than a normal human could or should be able to. The Storm Hawks watched Ichigo soar through the air, but that had to be impossible right?

"We have to follow him!" Piper shouted.

"Are you nuts? Look at where he's headed!" Finn pointed out.

"Cyclonia is in that direction," Junko added in fear, "and that's where the storm clouds came from."

"We don't have a choice." Aerrow intervened.

"Of course we do," Stork cowered.

"No, we don't," Aerrow insisted. "We promised Ichigo that we'd help him, and that's exactly what we're going to do! No come on! This is our chance to show everyone what we can do!"

**-Cyclonia-**

Her chest heaved up and down. Her blue eyes were wide in shock. It hurt, it hurt real badly. Her entire body was in pain, even after the machine had been turned off.

"It worked," the Dark Ace said, staring up at the machine in wonder.

"It did. You sound surprised?"

"Forgive me. I wasn't surprised for that reason. I knew it would work, Master, because you built it."

Cyclonis grinned. How she found someone as loyal as the Dark Ace, she wasn't sure, but she was glad she did.

The girl on the machine sent an exhausted glare at the sorceress and her servant "You... You..." She paused to catch her breath. "You witch. Just wait until... I get down from here!"

"You're in no position to be making threats."

The teen released an animalistic growl as she bared her teeth at Cyclonis before she passed out from exhaustion. Cyclonis's gave the girl a double over. What caught her attention was the after-image of an animal that was snarling at them before it faded into nothing.

**-Six hours later, Cyclonia-**

The other Sky Knights tried and failed to get into Cyclonia, the new weapon Cyclonis had created was far too powerful for them. So, even though they fought bravely, they still failed. In the meantime, Piper laid out a plan to her team.

And now it was time to execute it.

**-With Finn and Junko-**

Cyclonia was not just a building, but a fortress. The security was tight and almost impossible to sneak through. However, to Finn and Junko it was almost too easy. They snuck inside a - get this - doughnut shipment. Hey, villains got to eat doughnuts too! Junko placed his hand on his stomach, groaning in discomfort. "Finn, I never thought I'd say this, but if I never see another doughnut again it'd be too soon."

Finn jumped out of a pile of empty boxes. "Well," he said, dusting off his arms, "You didn't have to eat half of them."

Just then footsteps of an approaching Cyclonian soldier could be heard. Finn and Junko jumped out of and behind the shipment crate. The soldier peered around the corner, but before he ever knew what hit him, Finn and Junko knocked the soldier unconscious.

After a_ 'heroic'_ dash across the loading dock, Finn and Junko found themselves in a narrow hallway. Finn stared down at the floor intensely, almost as if he was looking for a lost contact lens, while Junko glanced around nervously behind him.

"What are we looking for again?" Junko asked.

Finn gave him a quick glance over his shoulder. "A grate in the floor," he whispered. He paused in his walking and turned to give the room they just passed a double take. "No way!"

"What, what is it?"

"That's her! That's Akira, the girl Ichigo was talking about! We can just get her and split!"

Finn slowly entered the room, but Junko didn't follow. "Oh... I don't know Finn," Junko mumbled cautiously. "That wasn't part of Piper's plan."

"She always making things too complicated... Just think of all the time and danger we can skip."

Junko thought about it for a second. That did sound much more pleasant than having to fight off more soldiers. And besides, Cyclonis was nowhere to be seen, getting Akira should be easy! Right?

Junko ran into the room after Finn. The girl, Akira gazed down at them with weak eyes. Her lips twitched in a small smile, before she faded from consciousness again.

"C'mon, help me get her down," Finn said enthusiastically. A shadow loomed over the three figures. Junko gulped.

"You may want to rethink that," Cyclonis said from the doorway.

Finn frowned in fear. "We're so busted."

"Put them in the machine." Cyclonis ordered. Two soldiers ran up to Finn and Junko before they took them by their arms and threw them into a larger set of pipes located to the right of the machine. These pipes took them in like a vacuum, and placed them right where the red energy turned into black lightning. Nothing was currently running through the pipes, but if Cyclonis turned the machine back on it was obvious Finn and Junko would be fried by the energy.

"Master," the Dark Ace called, "I believe that where these two came from there shall be more."

"I was thinking the same. Alert all units, we have intruders."

"Finn, I just want to let you know that you're the best friend I've ever had!"

"Thanks buddy," Finn replied. "And I just want to let you know that it was me who broke your favourite bunny lamp."

Junko sat up straight. "You said it was the wind!"

"Well..." Finn said sheepishly. "It was kind of windy when I tripped over it..."

"Storms made us. Storms tore us apart," Cyclonis chanted. "And now, storms will help us rebuild my way." As she gave the machine its commands, she was too busy to notice a small ball roll into the room. This ball was made of clay, a few orange crystals sticking out in random places. When the ball exploded, it shocked the guards near it causing them both to lose consciousness and fall over.

Aerrow stormed into the room and exclaimed, "Or we could do it my way!"

"This is getting rather annoying," Cyclonis growled. Another loud crash sounded across the room. It was Ichigo, who had managed to get here through an air duct.

"Shut down the machine and give me back what you stole!" Aerrow demanded. His narrowed eyes slowly widened as Cyclonis removed her hood, but it was Ichigo who spoke his mind.

"This is... Master Cyclonis?"

Cyclonis was grinning when she turned to face Aerrow. "So, you're the Sky Knight who keeps getting in my way? Aren't you a little young?"

"I was going to say the same thing about you," Aerrow declared, taking out his weapon.

"Allow me to handle him, master," the Dark Ace offered.

"Very well," she waved him off.

The Dark Ace took out his weapon and face Aerrow, while Cyclonis returned to the machine. Ichigo was prepared to strike her, but the scream he heard next chilled him to the bone. "Akira..." he said in a barely audible voice. Ichigo looked up at the machine, and sure enough there Akira hung.

Ichigo saw the forgotten zanpakuto of his friend and it was glowing bright crimson as it disintegrated into particles that flowed into the suffering crimson head. A nauseous feeling stirred in Ichigo's stomach. He felt sick at seeing how much his friend was suffering. His body wouldn't move, he couldn't talk and he seriously felt like falling to his knees and puking.

**'You've gotta get up, King.'**

Ichigo was paralyzed.

"Hey, Ichigo, are you okay?" Junko called from within his and Finn's glass prison.

That's right, there were people counting on him. Ichigo took a shaky step forward. There were people who needed him. Ichigo took another step. There were people in trouble, and it was up to him to help them.

"Akira!" Ichigo screamed, causing her blue eyes to snap open.

Ichigo pointed Tensa Zangetsu up at Cyclonis. "Let her go!"

"Ichigo?" Akira questioned before her body glowed a bright red as she started to growl with hate and pain.

Her fingernails began to grow into sleek, sharp claws as her teeth changed into fangs, while her body began to grow in size and shiny crimson red fur began to form in thick patches and it covered her clothes. Her legs soon began to change into hind legs, while her arms lengthened as well and soon enough, her forehead and nose pushed out into the form of a snout when her human ears grew out in length like a rabbit's as nine tails erupted from her tailbone. The form snorted before letting loose a loud roar which shook the throne room with its shockwaves as the red aura died down.

There were no words to describe the look on Cyclonis's face.

She was shocked to say the least.

Ichigo took this time to free Junko and Finn, cracking their prison with his zanpakuto. Junko was able to take it from there by smashing through the glass with his bare fists. The two managed to break free from their prison, during the chaos that ensured in the throne room.

"Gah!" A pained cry left Aerrow's lips when the Dark Ace knocked him against the wall. Aerrow glared up at the man, his eyes falling half lidded. Cyclonis hit a final button and the machine once again came to life. Akira growled, in both pain and in anger. Her tails lashed out furiously on the machine, denting it in some places but otherwise doing hardly any damage. The machine was strong, not only in its purpose by also in its construction.

"And so it begins," Cyclonis said, standing back in awe.

"That's where you're wrong!" Ichigo declared. Akira unleashed another roar as shockwaves split the walls apart and sent them up into the hurricane caused by the machine.

"It's already over!" Aerrow leapt forward through the air and landed by Finn and Junko. He held a defensive form towards the Dark Ace, who took it as a challenge. The two clashed again, this time with Aerrow as the victor. The demonic Akira broke free from the machine but the pipes are still connected to her body, thus draining more of her power and she stood on her hind legs, howling in pure rage and agony.

As Cyclonis went to help her servant, she met with Ichigo's blade. Akira turned round before she destroyed the pipes with three of her tails and raised her left front paw high. Her claws extended, she brought them down on the machine, successfully shattering the part that held her power. It vanished from the machine, and as it did the machine began to spark and tremble. The hurricane collapsed in on itself before disappearing from the sky.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Cyclonis questioned angrily. A purple energy gathered in between her and Ichigo, sending the latter flying. Akira swung her tails in Ichigo's direction, catching the Soul Reaper before he got hurt.

Ichigo smiled at his friend. "Thank you... Akira." Even though it was hard to tell through her angered fox features, Akira smiled back.

"You'll pay for this." Cyclonis promised.

This got Akira's attention as she glared at the sorceress with hate and rage swirling in her eyes before she spoke "**Me. Oh no as it is you who should pay!**"

In the back corner of the room, another figure lurked in the shadows. Cyclonis grinned, knowing that she had been defeated yet. "You may have ruined this plan, but I know other ways to renew this world! You have not defeated me."

Akira snarled before going onto her hind legs and growled "**I see****? I thought you needed my power, or have you found other ways of destroy the lives of the innocent! THAT'S PATHETIC!**" The demonic Soul Reaper roared as little orbs in two different colours poured from her body while her nine tails went into position in front of her mouth.

"What's going on?" Aerrow questioned. He stepped back in fear along with the rest of his team.

"You may... want to take a few steps back..." Ichigo advised.

The Storm Hawks watched as the two-coloured particles began to form into a dark purple ball which caused the air to intense in pressure as Akira opened her jaw wide before she slammed her jaws shut and her cheeks expanded as growls rumbled from her throat.

With a warning growl, Akira opened her mouth slightly as smoke poured from her before she further opened her mouth to fire the blast of higly condensed energy. When it collided with Cyclonis, a blinding white light spread throughout the room. Ichigo threw his arms over his eyes, he felt the power within his friend's attack as it pushed him back against what was left of the wall. Aerrow feared he would never be able to see again, but when the wind seemed to calm down he reopened his eyes and was able to see that nothing had really changed.

There was one thing different though, Cyclonis and the Dark Ace were nowhere to be seen.

"Is that it? Did we win?" Finn asked.

"I think so," Aerrow replied. Akira nodded proudly, after all it was her attack that had saved the day. Ichigo smiled, but deep in his gut he felt as though something was off. Sure, it was perfectly logical that Cyclonis had been defeated, but something told him they were finished here yet.

"Can we get out of here now?" Junko whined.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, shaking his paranoia away.

The fox moved towards Ichigo and lowered herself to his level, allowing him to climb onto her back. This surprised the Storm Hawks as they never knew that Akira can be so powerful as a demonic entity with more than one tail, and yet still be kind in an almost sweet way.

"It's good to see you again, Akira." Ichigo greeted after she went to her full height, gently scratching behind Akira's ear, causing her to purr.

Aerrow was the first of the Storm Hawks present to actually come out of shock. He approached Akira and Ichigo with caution. "Akira, Ichigo has told us all about you. We are your friends, and if there's ever anything that the Storm Hawks can do, we'd be glad to help."

Akira gave Aerrow a look of understanding, but before anything else happened, Ichigo spoke, "I say we'd better get out of here before Cyclonis's guards arrive. There's easily a thousand guards in and outside of the citadel."

"I'm with Ichigo," Finn agreed, "Let's get out of here!"

**-30 minutes later, Throne room, Cyclonia-**

He pushed a large piece of rubble over the edge of the broken throne room. Sighing, he watched it fall down into the wastelands where it would boil away along with anything else dropped into that hell. "Master," he turned to Cyclonis, a scowl set firmly on his lips, "It would seem that they've destroyed your throne."

"That much is obvious," Cyclonis replied. "Though through destruction comes construction."

"Master Cyclonis," a hooded figure called. She was the one from before, the one who hid in the shadows while Akira attacked. "These strangers, what shall we do now that they've proven themselves to be a nuisance?"

Cyclonis turned to her and smiled. "You shall infiltrate the Storm Hawks, and one by one get them to trust you. If you cannot convince them to join Cyclonia, then you will eradicate them from the inside."

"Yes Master Cyclonis." The girl disappeared through flash step, making the Dark Ace's eyes go wide.

"She's one of them? One of the newcomers in our world?"

Cyclonis nodded. "However, she has not fallen to the Sky Knights' foolish ambitions. Instead, she has been 'persuaded' into helping Cyclonia change the world."

A/N:

Me: You're not going to tell me what you have planned, are you?  
MidnightEden234: Nope and besides I wanna leave some surprises for you too~!  
Me: So, the hooded figure… Is that who I think it was?  
MidnightEden234: Maybe! I'll tell ya a little later.  
Me: I hope so...  
MidnightEden234: Don't forget to R&R  
Me: Or I'll set Ichigo on you!  
MidnightEden234: xD  
Ichigo: O-O  
Me: Midnight.  
MidnightEden234: What?  
Me: The next two chapters are set in Ichigo's world.  
MidnightEden234: Oh okay. ^-^


End file.
